


here it comes with no warning (capsize, i'm first in the water)

by jaesungs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Heavy Angst, Like, M/M, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, That's it, and hyuck saves his life, and that random stranger is mark lee, hyuck saves a random strangers life, jeno is there for -3 seconds, mark is suicidal, that's the fic, there's literally no romance, trigger warning maybe needed?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesungs/pseuds/jaesungs
Summary: Every 11:11, Lee Donghyuck makes a wish. At 11:10 pm, he wants a new skateboard. At 11:11, he's wishing that the boy beside him doesn't jump off the bridge.





	here it comes with no warning (capsize, i'm first in the water)

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly just a bunch of rambling like there's no kissing or anything, it was supposed to be a thread on twitter but it got too long. that's pretty much it.

If Lee Donghyuck had a dollar for every 11:11 he’d ever wished on, he would have enough money to live in seclusion for the rest of his life. He likes 11:11 because, for one minute of his day, he can take a break, sit down, and focus on himself.

He knows that wishing on 11:11 seems pointless, but he finds it comforting. So, that’s why he finds himself standing at on a bridge around 11 pm on a Saturday night when all his other friends are out getting wasted.

Hyuck checks his phone, noticing that he still has eleven minutes until, so he takes in the view of the city instead. The lights from the buildings illuminate the water below him. The moon shines and reflects in the darkness of the water. The air is crisp and Hyuck tugs his sweatshirt around him tighter. He enjoys the solitude, the loneliness of the bridge. Well, he did until he heard the heavy thud of footsteps on the concrete. 

His head snaps over, eyes making out the silhouette of another person. Their feet drag against the ground.

It’s too dark, even with the street lines, to see who the person is. Hyuck immediately feels like something is off, like something is wrong. His gut is telling him to run away, but he fights it. Hyuck refocuses on the water below him, leaning over the railing of the bridge.

Hyuck checks his phone. 11:04pm. He is ready to wait patiently. His eyes trail back over the new person standing only four or five feet away. The person has only a t-shirt, jeans, and Vans on despite the cold. Hyuck doesn’t know whether to be curious or concerned. He settles on a mix of the two. The person doesn’t walk any closer, but Hyuck gradually scoots closer to him. He knows he should be afraid, but fear isn’t eating at him. 

Hyuck is so close, he can make out the facial features. The person is a boy, maybe eighteen or nineteen years of age, not nearly as old as Hyuck believed. He isn’t relieved.

His fingertips tap against the metal railing of the bridge. The sound isn’t louder than the water being splashed against the bridge below, but it’s loud enough to get the stranger's attention. He looks over, eyes wide and teary.

The time reads 11:10 pm and Hyuck begins to formulate his wish. He closes his eyes out of habit to think. A skateboard. And when he reopens them, it’s 11:10 still, and the stranger is standing on the railing of the bridge.

“Ho!” Hyuck screams, suddenly, shock coursing through his body. This stranger in front of him isn’t here to make a wish but to end their life. “Please get down,” Hyuck says, unsure and fear-ridden. 

The boy standing there is quivering like he doesn’t want to jump. “If I jump, all the pain will be over.”

Hyuck is at a lost for words. His phone alarm rings. 11:11. He makes his wish. _Please don’t jump. Please don’t jump._ “Don’t jump,” Hyuck whispers softly. “You may think all the pain will be over, but it won’t.”

The boy looks over his shoulder. “How do you know? Nothing will ever get better.”

Hyuck stares down at his fingers, which are trembling from fear and adrenaline. “Yes, it will. Things get better if you give them time. You don’t know me, but I care. I promise I do.”

“No, you don’t,” the boy argues, fierceness in his voice. “You don’t even know me.”

“Give me a chance to learn who you are, then. Give yourself another chance. Don’t jump. Please, please don’t jump.”

The boy looks down at the water and looks back at Hyuck, who can see the hesitation on the boys face. “I-I’m not very good with words, but even if things look like they can never get better, they will. You don’t want to jump, please don’t. What’s your name?”

Silence. 

“M-Mark,” the boy says finally. “Mark Lee.”

“Mark Lee,” Hyuck tries out the name for himself. “I could get used to saying that. I’m Donghyuck, Hyuck if you will.”

“Hyuck,” Mark whispers to no one in particular.

“I-I’m here because I like to wish on eleven-elevens. You were my wish tonight.”

Hyuck reaches his hand out for Mark, who eyes it warily. 

“Don’t come any closer,” he snaps.

Hyuck holds his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay. Mark, please come down.”

Mark shakes his head. “Was I really your wish?”

Hyuck nods honestly. “Yeah, you were. You’ll be my wish again tomorrow. If you jump, I’ll be wishing you hadn’t. If you don’t, I’ll be wishing that I get to see you again. I care, Mark. I do.”

Mark licks his lips and swallows hard. “I-I. Hyuck, I can’t be alone. If I get down, I’ll be alone. I can’t live alone anymore.”

“You’re not alone,” Hyuck pleads, voice broken. “You have me from now on.”

He holds out his hand for Mark once again. 

“Promise...promise me you’ll stay,” Mark cries, fingers only inches away from Hyuck’s hand. “Don’t leave me.”

“I promise,” Hyuck reaches further and Mark finally grasps his hand. Hyuck yanks Mark toward him and they both tumble onto the hard ground.

Hyuck wraps his arms around Mark, who’s sobbing into Hyuck’s jacket. 

“You’re okay,” Hyuck rocks them, holding Mark so tight it has to hurt. “Shhh, you’re okay. I’m here. You’ve got me.”

Ten minutes later, Hyuck’s phone rings. It’s a call from Jeno which Hyuck answers. “Jeno, please come get me and my friend. We need to go to the hospital.”

Jeno is frantic on the other side, but Hyuck is calm and soothing, voice soft as Mark listens. The contrast between the two is more confusing to Mark than anything. But, his head is a little fuzzy nonetheless. 

A car comes to their location within fifteen minutes and they haven’t moved since. Mark is shivering in the cold and Hyuck is shaking from the pure adrenaline coursing through him. 

Jeno doesn’t ask any questions, can sense not to as Hyuck pushes Mark into the back seat of the car and then climbs in next to him. Jeno drives to the hospital, where Mark is taken by doctors.

Hyuck promises to stay and he does until Mark’s parents and friends show up two hours later. They cry and thank Hyuck for saving their boy’s life. They tell him he can go, but he can’t.

He made a promise that he intended to see through. But, when the 11:11 am the next day comes by, Hyuck wishes that Mark recovers nicely but he has to go because sleep-deprivation was getting to him and life kept moving even if he did just save a random strangers life. His job would fire him in a heartbeat if he didn’t go in.

The 11:11 pm that same day arrives and Hyuck is sitting in Jeno’s car wishing to see Mark Lee again because he wasn’t one to break his promises. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe thanks for reading. leave a kuds or comment if you feel so inclined <3\. remember, you are not alone and it gets better.. if you ever need someone to talk to, please, please feel free to dm me on twitter or my cc. maybe i'll expand on this one day, but probably not.
> 
>  
> 
> twit: bluesidejeno (twitter.com/bluesidejeno)
> 
> cc: blueeside (curiouscat.me/blueeside)


End file.
